


Loki's Mattress

by zuko911



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki has a dirty mouth, M/M, Sex, incest kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuko911/pseuds/zuko911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing this over from ff.net. Wrote this in 9th grade. Constructive criticism is much appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Mattress

Thor had just woken up, he had large weight on his chest, and he opened his eyes and saw the person causing this discomfort, Loki. What the hell was Loki doing in his room, on his bed, and why the fuck did this turn him on?

"Loki, get up you're crushing me!" Thor shook Loki's arm in an attempt to wake the sleeping god. "LOKI!" the younger god sat up in the bed and screamed.

"Holy shit Thor, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You're the one sleeping in my bed,"

"I had a nightmare." Thor looked sympathetic, he knew that Loki suffered from nightmares; Thor was the only one he told about them

"Yes, but why were you sleeping on me?"

"I told you that you were my mattress, I intended to fulfill that," Loki grinned sleepily Thor responded with a grin of his own.

"Let's go back to bed now," Thor said as he gave Loki an awkward hug and kissed him chastely on the forehead. He saw a demonic gleam in the trickster's eyes, he knew no good was going to come from this.

"Yes Dearest Thor, I agree with you but, we should deal with THAT first." Loki said, referring to the very prominent bulge in Thor's pants. He reached his hand down and kneaded the bulge before pulling down Thor's trousers.

"Loki, brother, what are you doing!" gasped Thor, who was having a very hard time breathing with what his younger brother was doing to him. Loki kissed Thor quickly and passionately.

"Less talking, more fucking," that was the last thing Loki said before moving down to Thor's fully erect penis and engulfing it in his sinful mouth.

"Loki..."

"Yes," He said removing himself from Thor's cock with a pop.

"Why did you stop?"

"I can't talk with my mouth full, well I can but it's awkward for everyone in the equation,"

"Yes brother I know that, but why!"

"Because I don't want you ending this too soon there are other things we could do instead,"

"Such as…" Thor said dragging out the question, fully knowing the younger god's answer.

"You may be slow Thor, but even you cannot miss the implication I'm giving"

"I know what you are going to do, but I want you to say it with that clever silver tongue of yours"

"Fine." Loki said as he smirked "I didn't want you to cum because, I. Want. To. Ride. Your. Cock."

"Fair enough, but such a dirty mouth for such a-" Thor was cut off yet again by the force of Loki's mouth against his own. He groaned and responded with enthusiasm. With a gesture of Loki's hand a bottle of oil appeared out of thin air. He rubbed the oil on Thor's dick and started to lower himself down. Loki hissed upon sliding down his brother's cock. Damn, I forgot to prepare myself, I'm an idiot.

"Loki are you okay? You look like you're thinking."

"Thinking is good for you Thor, though I suppose you wouldn't know"

"I thought we were going to enjoy ourselves"

"You are obviously."

"And you are not" when Loki didn't answer, Thor asked him this; "are you a virgin?" At This Loki laughed.

"Brother this most certainly is not true; I lost my virginity long before you did,"

"With a woman I meant"

"Yes with a woman, shall I list some of them for you, well there's Angrobroda, Sigyn, Freya, Sif,"

"You can shut up nnnnow-"Thor said. While Loki slid up and down, grinding his hips, and pulling at Thor's hair. Loki pulled Thor back into a kiss and bit at his lips, trying to get Thor to fight him for dominance. Thor broke off the kiss and Loki whimpered from the loss of contact.

"I am many things brother, but I will not be submissive to you. My younger brother."


End file.
